iFollow My Heart
by TrueChiz
Summary: This is my take on what will happen after iLove You.


**This is what I think will happen after iLove You. **

**iDon't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie wouldn't have broken up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

Freddie and I were sitting together at Pini's Restaurant. We had decided to spend out last hour and a half as a couple there. We were both having a great time! Neither of us knew what the time was until the clock went. It was midnight!

Our laughter and chatter died down and was replaced with an awkward silence.

"So, um, we should probably head back," Freddie said trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Yeh," I said as awkwardly as he sounded.

After Freddie paid for the bill we headed outside.

"So um, it was nice uhh, dating you," Freddie stumbled.

"You too," I tried to smile but inside it hurt.

We both looked at each other. I didn't know what to do next. Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. We stood there, for a few minutes. Memories of us dating flooded through my mind, from the fights, to us making up to the kisses. I was going to miss us. Things will never go back to normal.

"I love you," he mumbled, tightening his grip around my waist.

My head rested on his shoulder, "I love you too,"

He grip released, "So, um, I'm going to go, see you,"

I sighed, "By nub," I watched him turn around and walk away until he was no longer seen. I sighed as I turned and walked in the opposite direction back to my house.

**Normal POV:**

What Sam and Freddie didn't know was that while the couple were breaking up, two Shay siblings were watching and listening on their whole conversation.

Carly and Spencer's heads popped out of their hiding spot. Confusion filled both of the Shays as they wondered why Sam and Freddie were breaking up.

Carly and Spencer knew exactly what they had to do, they each took of trying to figure out what happened in their relationship and get them back together.

**Freddie's POV:**

I was walking along the foot path. My heart ached as I had just lost the best thing that has happened to me. _(A/N sorry, that sounds really cliché)_

I flicked through the most recent photos on my phone. Most of them were of Sam and I. A video came up of Sam in my room with me in the background. Suddenly memories of that time flooded my mind.

_Flash back_

"_Hey it's Sam, in Frednub's room," Sam screamed at my phone._

"_I'm in the dork's room," she said turning my phone around to show my bedroom, "And over there is the dork himself," I was lazing on my bed, I waved her off._

"_Sam turn my phone off, you're gonna waste the battery," she rolled her eyes._

"_Hey Fredward, don't you think it would be hilarious if your mum walked in and found me in your room," she laughed._

"_No I don't think it would be…" I couldn't finish my sentence as my mum barged in._

"_Fredward Benson, why do you have a female in your room, with the door closed passed nine o'clock? You know the rules,"_

"_I spoke to soon," I sighed,_

_Sam was laughing her head off._

"_Sam, turn the video off," I said covering up the lenses._

I smiled thinking back to that memory. I kept scrolling through the photos until I heard a familiar voice.

"Freddie, Freddo," I turned around and saw Spencer running up to me.

I switched my phone off, "Hey,"

"Hi, so I heard that you and Sam broke up, how come?" I wondered how he'd know that. We only broke up a few minutes ago. I brushed off.

"I don't know, we just don't work together, like we fight way too much,"

"So, you guys fought even when you weren't dating," I sighed,

"So is that the only reason?"

"Well we over heard what Carly was saying about you and Jenna,"

**Sam's POV:**

_Meanwhile…_

I was walking back to my house when I heard someone yelling my name, I turned around, Carly. I wonder what she's doing here.

"Hey Carls," I said looking at my feet.

"Hey, I heard that you and Freddie broke up,"

Confusion filled me, I furrowed my eye brows, "How'd you find that out?"

"Never mind that, I want to know why,"

I sighed, "We're just too different,"

"But you love each other," Now I was way past confused. How did she know all this stuff?

"How do you know this?" She ignored me.

"Sam, when two people love each other, they stay together, they don't _break _up!" I looked at the ground and sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him, sought this all out?" I shook my head and continued walking. She followed me. "Then at least text him,"

I sighed; I fished out my phone and opened a new text to Freddie.

_Sup_

**Freddie's POV:**

I felt my phone vibrate. Sam had texted me. _Sup_, I smirked and sent her something back.

_Can't stop texting me, huh Pucket. I have that effect on girls._

**Sam's POV:**

Oh chiz, he replied. I looked at what he wrote. I shook my head, what a nub.

"Sam," Carly's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You can't just keep texting Freddie," I sighed, she was right. "If you love Freddie, go after him. Listen to your heart." With that she left me there to think.

I stood there for a few seconds. I knew what I had to do.

**Normal POV:**

Sam was listening to her heart, something she would rarely do. She ran in the opposite direction until she found her brunette boy. Sam did what she had to do, she was listening to her heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_** Sorry if you didn't like it. It's not my best. I haven't written anything in a long time because I was on holiday. **

**I got this idea from a dream that was similar to this. It took me a long time to write it.**

**Who liked iLove You?**

**Please review! No mean things!**


End file.
